


Moodboard for Psycho Heroes

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [20]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Eames has always believed that, when he finally manages to talk (coerce/bribe/incept) Arthur into becoming his lover, it will be a shallow affair kept to the confines of anonymous hotel rooms. Theirs is a dark world, after all, and even if Arthur wasn’t such a tightly wound stickler for paranoia, the potential for their enemies discovering the relationship and using it against them is very real.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: More Than Just a Picture [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Moodboard for Psycho Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiaMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiaMac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's Just a Twitch, And It's Part of His Style](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663755) by [FiaMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiaMac/pseuds/FiaMac). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
